Adventure in Golden City
by Dragon of the Moon
Summary: Kim finds a beautiful necklace and after wearing it when she went to sleep she had nightmares. Kim is soon throwed into a weird place, Golden City and has to get out quick or she'll be killed by their prince.KimxRai.Not full summary.
1. Emerald Beauty

Icy Queen: What you've got a new story? (sarcastically)

Mimiru: Hey, Icy Queen. You are just jealous that you can't write properly.

Rie: I hope this one's nice too. I really want some RaixKim. The last one was pretty good.

Dragon: For you information readers, I changed my name from Sairina to Dragon of the Moon. Hope you readers out there, don't mind but the last one was mostly more onto Kim not RaixKim fiction. Sorry.

Hakkai: I can't wait for this story. (kisses Yaone)

Yaone: I hear this one's pretty good. Ririn-sama? Where are you? (runs off to find ririn)

Ririn: Is Yaone here? (giggling)

Hakkai: (catches hold of Ririn) You aren't getting away this time?

Yaone: (runs back) Ah. Ririn-chan, you had better stay put or Kougaiji-sama is going to kill me.

Ririn: Hai.

Dragon: Read my story. R&R readers!

**Lost Love in an Amulet**

**Chapter 1: Emerald Beauty**

Kim and Rai walked hand in hand to a ceremony in formal clothing. "This is pretty cool," said Rai, running his fingers through her black hair. "Isn't it great that Dojo is receiving the Order of Hounourable Sacred Animal?"

Kim glared at Rai, playfully. "Chi Fay, too!" she said.

"Hey, are you both moving or not?" asked Jill, nudging Kim. She hugged Clay's arm happily. She too was pleased that Dojo and Chi Fay were receiving the order.

"Alright, alright," surrendered Kim, walking up to the reception desk.

Omi and a cute girl tagged on behind. He looked all gooey eyed. "Hey, Omi, I know you like me but don't push it. I'm just going out with you because of Dojo," said the girl.

"Yes," said Omi.

Master Fung followed behind with no companion. The ballroom was even more spectacular then the reception. Kim's blue-sapphire dress tailed after her as she sat down with Jill. "Hey, where's Chi Fay? I thought she came in with us just now," said Kim, looking around for the pretty cat.

Jill shrugged. "Where's Dojo too?"

Then Dojo came slithering over with Chi Fay linked to his arm. "I'm so glad that all of you are here tonight," said Chi Fay, smiling.

Rai came with a tray of food and so did Clay. "This food is so good," said Rai, licking his lips. He bit into another chicken.

Jill and Kim glared at them. The both girls whacked them on the heads. "Is all food you can think about?" asked Kim, putting her hands on her hips. She slapped Rai and sighed.

"Boys. They're all the same," sighed Jill, walking away. "How about we say we get some punch and admire the garden view?"

"Good idea, Jill."

Kim walked away with Jill. "Hey wait up, girls!" called a sweet and familiar voice.

The both of them turned behind. "Hi, Callie. Why aren't you with Omi?" asked Kim, pinning a lock of loose hair onto her head. "I thought you came in with him.

The cute girl with Omi earlier sighed. "He wanted to see the animals fighting moves. After all, Omi is that kind of doofus," she said, walking to the punch table.

She grabbed a glass and filled it with pink coloured punch. Kim and Jill too filled their glasses and followed after Callie. "Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?" sighed Callie, in a singing way.

"I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright," added Kim, also in a singing way.

They three girls laughed. "The night is beautiful," sighed Jill, looking up to the starry night. "The stars are so beautiful."

The three girls looked up and gazed at the starry night. Then the MC (Master of Ceremonies) announced, "Thank you, one and all for coming to this year's Sacred Animal Ceremony. It's very nice to have all of you here. We shall be presenting the Order of the Sacred Animal later on. Now let's hear the names of last year's award winners."

One by one, the last years award winners were called out. Chi Fay came bounding over in a dog style. "Why do you have to act so humanly?" asked Kim as Chi Fay jumped up on the railing next to her.

"Well, I have to say, I just liked to be human," admitted Chi Fay, preening her whiskers. "Where's Dojo?"

"That's what I want to know," sighed Jill, running a hand through her long blonde hair. "He's been gone for so long. I'm also starting to wonder and worry of Clay and the others. Where are they?"

The group went back inside and sat down at a vacant table. Rai came running over. "Hey, Kim, wanna dance?" he asked, holding out his right hand. "The music's starting to slow."

Kim nodded, blushing a little. She held his hand as he lead her to the dance floor where Sacred Animal keepers and animals danced. Kim held Rai's shoulder while he held her waist. "This is nice," began Rai, looking into Kim's eyes, "isn't it?" He smiled, sheepishly.

Kim blushed even harder. The both of them swayed to the slow music. It seemed so sweet if you pictured the loving couple dancing and staring into each others' eyes. Kim whispered, softly,"Yeah, nice. It's a lovely night and the stars are so bright."

Rai led her to the balcony away from the crowd and went down a flight of stairs that led to the garden. They strolled slowly, looking so cute together. "So, this night is nice isn't it?" asked Kim, looking shyly away from Rai.

Rai nodded. Something glinted in the moonlight. "What is that?" asked Kim, picking the thing up.

"It's a necklace," she concluded, looking at the beautiful glinting material. The necklace with a small emerald and a fine silver chain seemed to be very antique looking.

"Maybe I should take it to the antique shop tomorrow. I saw one here yesterday. It will cost big bucks," grinned Kim, slipping it over her neck. "For now, I'll be keeping it."

"KIM! RAI!" shouted a voice from the balcony. "It's time for award presenting!"

Kim and Rai looked up and Kim shouted back, "Coming, Callie!"

Rai flew the both of them to the balcony and walked to the hall. "Chi Fay, where are you?" called Kim, looking for the cute cat.

Chi Fay jumped to get Kim's attention. She and Dojo were sitting at a table - with other owners and creatures - waiting for their names to be called. "Hi, Chi. Excited yet?" Kim asked, putting Chi Fay on her lap. "This is so going to be cool."

"Dojo, who's representing you?" asked Chi Fay, smiling sweetly at Dojo. "There're so many dragons at the temple."

"Master Fung is, my lotus flower," replied Dojo. "I wonder where he is."

Master Fung came wading in through the crowd of people gethered around the stage. "Hello, Kimiko," greeted Master Fung, sitting next to Dojo.

As the MC walked onto the stage, the crowds hushed to a whisper then quietness till you could hear a pin drop. "The names I call out will receive an award for Order of Hounourable Sacred Animal," the MC announced. "But first, let me call the host of this year's event, Miss Flora Miyugi. The only lady who has immortality and is an owner of an Honourable Sacred Animal."

The pretty Miss Flora came onto the stage to present the awards. "Here goes," prayed Chi Fay, closing here eyes.

"Dojo from the Xiaolin Temple with his owner, Master Fung," announced the MC, holding out an award for Miss Flora.  
Master Fung with Dojo on his shoulder walked onto the stage to receive the award. A loud applause was given to the old friends as they received the award.

"Next up also from the Xiaolin Temple but was living on the road before that, please welcome Chi Fay and her owner from the Xiaolin Temple, Japanese hacker girl, Kimiko Toho."

"That's us," whispered Chi Fay, happily. She bounded up and down happily.

Kimiko's cheeks were flushed red when she went onto the stage to receive the award. Her blue evening gown trailed after her as she happily jumped off the stage. She wasn't used to such publicity and was a great honour to be in the newspaper.

After the ceremony, the Xiaolin warriors returned home for some well deserved sleep. In the room that she shared with Rai, Kim tossed and turned in the bed. "Leave me alone!" she shouted.

"Ahhh!" She got up, screaming and sighed heavily. It was all a dream. Her body was drenched with sweat and she was running a fever.

"Kim, hon. Are you all right?" asked Rai, getting up. He held her by her shoulders and looked at her. "Tell me what happened?"

Kim began, mumbling away. "Slowly, Kim. I'm not a fast reader. Speak slowly and tell me whnat you dreamt."

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "I was in a desert with blazing fire around me and there were these skeletons coming after me, grabbing at me and they said something about 'the Queen will be very pleased to eat you. A meal fit for a queen' and they laughed evilly. They also said, ' Or maybe the Prince will be very pleased with a bride as pretty as you.'"

Tears streamed down Kim's cheeks. "It's all over. It was just a dream," comforted Rai, hugging her.

He noticed that Kim was still wearing the necklace that she had found earlier at the party. 'It may have something to do with that chain or maybe not,' thought Rai as Kim lay back to sleep.

Once Kim fell asleep, Rai shook up Chi Fay and whispered softly. "Chi, I want you to scout out anything you can about this necklace." He held up the necklace for her to see.

The cat nodded and went back to sleep. "I hope," added Rai, lying back down on the bed.

The next morning, Kim was drowzy as she awoke. "Did you have another dream again?" asked Rai as she lay into his arms.

She nodded. "What was it about this time?" asked Rai with a sigh. It was starting to bother him that Kim had such weird dreams. Was it a coincidence? Did the necklace really have a connection to this?'

"This time I was clad in black and standing in a weird church and suddenly I realised that my dress was actually a wedding gown. I was getting married to the Prince of the Skeletons. It all went like a real wedding until the final ceremony where the groom kisses the bride but instead of a kiss, he draws out a dagger and aimed for my neck."

"We should really get you to see a psychologist," Rai said, soothingly.

"NO!" Kim shouted. "I don't like doctors."

"Okay. Let's pretend like everything's normal and we woke up and any normal day," said Rai, wrapping his arms tightly around Kim's neck.

His touch was very comforting and Kim snuggled deeper into the warmth of his body. "Hey, you know what? Today's a Saturday which means no training so we get to spend the whole of the day partying," Kim said, pulling herself up.

As soon as they got dressed, Kim and Rai parted to spend quality time with their own friends. Callie, Kim and Jill mostly hung out together but that very day it was only Kim and Callie for Clay wanted to watch a flick with her.

"Where shall we go first?" asked Callie as they trudged down the lane of the lovely village where they last met each other.

"Well, I want to find an antique shop which will help me analyze this necklace," Kim replied, taking out the emerald jewelled beauty. "Or maybe I could sell it."

Callie took the necklace from her. "This isn't anything I've ever seen. The jewel. It's so mysterious and I believe that it contains something bad. Let me take you to the village's witch doctor."

Callie dragged her up a high hill and tapped on the door of the wooden hut. "Mr. Tayaki! I've brought a friend to see you. She would certainly like to show you something."

The door creaked open and a small man smiled. "What can I do for you, my sweetheart?" the man asked.

He had a cheerful eyes and a pair of twinkling and mysterious eyes. He also had hair graying at the temples.

"Hello, little kitty. Are you magical?"

"I'm perfectly and 100 per cent magic, thank you," Chi Fay replied, obviously offended.

"Grandfather, this is Kimiko. I don't think this necklace is something good. It creeps me out."

She handed the necklace to the man. "This is strange. It contains a spirit of somekind. Won't do you any harm unless you wear it at night."

"Thank you, Granpa." Callie hugged the man and waved goodbye as the both of them trudged down the hill.

"Kim, you haven't been wearing it at night have you?" asked Chi Fay as she saw Kim's puzzled and frightened face.

Kim was silent.

"Have you!" shouted Callie and Chi Fay, together.

Kim smiled sheepishly and nodded with a soft 'yes'. "OH NO!" cried Callie.

She ran up the hill and barged into the hut. Kim and Chi Fay ran after. "What can you do about this? Kim's been wearing it all night," Callie said to her grandfather, between heavy pants.

Her grandfather shook his head. "This is serious. I can do nothing to take away the spell. Only true love can break the spell. The spirit of the evil prince has chosen a bride and only the one who loves you most can break the spell."

Kim was about to pass out when she heard the news. "What can I do? I don't know who loves me the most," she gasped, dropping the necklace onto the ground.

"I'm afraid only time can tell," said Callie's grandfather, sorrowfully.

I'm sorry but my muses have gotten tired of reviewing. They will return when they feel like it.

Ps. I'd like to thank all those who reviewed my last story. I really appreciate it.


	2. Terror Arises

**Lost Love in an Amulet**

**Chapter 2: Terror Arises**

I'd like to thank all those who reviewed my previous chapter. Unfortunately, I haven't been updating recently. Sorry the second chapter took so long.

**Thank you to:**

**animeang137**

**Blue Brittney**

**kirklover2005-4ever (yes the prince has classical good looks)  
**

**peacegirl**

**AprilDays**

Expect some Flashbacks.

Rai led her to the balcony away from the crowd and went down a flight of stairs that led to the garden. They strolled slowly, looking so cute together. "So, this night is nice isn't it?" asked Kim, looking shyly away from Rai.

Rai nodded. Something glinted in the moonlight. "What is that?" asked Kim, picking the thing up.

"It's a necklace," she concluded, looking at the beautiful glinting material. The necklace with a small emerald and a fine silver chain seemed to be very antique looking.

"Maybe I should take it to the antique shop tomorrow. I saw one here yesterday. It will cost big bucks," grinned Kim, slipping it over her neck. "For now, I'll be keeping it."

---------------------------

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "I was in a desert with blazing fire around me and there were these skeletons coming after me, grabbing at me and they said something about 'the Queen will be very pleased to eat you. A meal fit for a queen' and they laughed evilly. They also said, ' Or maybe the Prince will be very pleased with a bride as pretty as you.'"

--------------------------

"This time I was clad in black and standing in a weird church and suddenly I realized that my dress was actually a wedding gown. I was getting married to the Prince of the Skeletons. It all went like a real wedding until the final ceremony where the groom kisses the bride but instead of a kiss, he draws out a dagger and aimed for my neck."

--------------------------

"Kim, you haven't been wearing it at night have you?" asked Chi Fay as she saw Kim's puzzled and frightened face.

Kim was silent.

"Have you!" shouted Callie and Chi Fay, together.

Kim smiled sheepishly and nodded with a soft 'yes'. "OH NO!" cried Callie.

---------------------------

"This is serious. I can do nothing to take away the spell. Only true love can break the spell. The spirit of the evil prince has chosen a bride and only the one who loves you most can break the spell."

Kim was about to pass out when she heard the news. "What can I do? I don't know who loves me the most," she gasped, dropping the necklace onto the ground.

---------------------------

Here's the story:

Kim sobbed sadly as she walked down the hill. "What can I do?" she asked herself.

"Keep calm, Kim," Callie said, putting an arm around her friend. "We'll help you find your one true love."

"How can it be? He said only time will tell," Kim said, burying her head into Callie's shoulder.

Chi Fay jumped into Kim's arms. "Stop crying, Kim. Seriously, we'll help you even though it means getting ourselves killed. Now you'd better stop crying for starters. I don't want to show you the 'face'."

Kim just refused to stop crying. So, Chi Fay took a deep breath and showed Kim her cutest face. Kim giggled and stopped crying. "Yeah, what was I thinking? I can face it," Kim said, stroking Chi Fay. "I'll show that Prince."

"That's better," Callie said.

"Now we'll keep this to ourselves. Let's pretend we went to the mall in Tokyo," Callie whispered as they arrived at the temple gates.

"Hi, guys," Callie began, walking smoothly into the garden.

"Hello, Kim, Callie, Chi Fay," greeted Master Fung, tending to some plants.

"We'd better be heading to our rooms," Chi Fay said, quickly. She nudged Callie and Kim along. "Move it, quick."

"So, how will we settle it? We can't just fight the demon spirit. It has to have a weakness somehow," Chi Fay said, making a small bed for herself on Kim's comforter.

"Wait, it belongs in an amulet right? It was stuck in the amulet for more than a millennium, right? Well then, why don't we try getting it back inside the amulet," suggested Callie, piping up real quickly.

"Not helping, Cal," Kim said, sulkily.

"Well, what can we do? The prince must somehow have a weakness," Kim sighed, hugging her pillow, tightly. "I just want to know what."

The three friends did not notice a black figure made out of smoke hovering outside the curtain leading to Kim's room. It made a low growling. Callie whipped her head around and said out loud but a little scared, "Who's there?"

"Cal, it's just your imagination," Chi Fay said, preening her whiskers. "Let's get back to our conversation."

"I just know there's someone out there. Waiting. Watching," Callie said, snuggling closer to Kim.

The black figure of smoke growled lowly and flew away.

That night, the grass rustled and the trees bellowed. The night was stormy and it was pouring with rain. The smoke figure creeped between the trees and headed towards Callie's room. "Mom, make your special cookies," whispered Callie, softly.

The smoke figure hovered over her. Callie stirred a little. "It's getting hot in here. Let me get a glass of water," she whispered, throwing away her blanket.

Callie screamed when she saw the smoke figure, enveloping her in a thick blanket of smoke. Kim and Chi Fay woke up with a jump when they heard Callie scream. "Callie," gasped Kim, throwing aside her blanket and jumping to her feet.

She ran barefooted to Callie's room with Chi Fay right on her tail. She burst into the room only coming across a dirt covered note, flying around the room. It was scrawled in untidy handwriting like someone was in a hurry to write it.

"Chi, look. You're not going to believe it."

Chi Fay bounded next to Kim and gasped," Oh my, Callie's been kidnapped."

Kim read the note, her hands trembling. "I've got your friend, my Princess. Be at my palace and I'll let your friend go. Only if you are willing to be engaged to me."

Kim dropped the letter with fear. "Oh no, it's the Prince."

"What are you going to do now, Kim?" asked Chi Fay, pawing at Kim's jeans.

"I guess I will just have to face him to rescue Callie. I'd rather marry him then to see Callie hurt," Kim said, her hands and knees still shaking. "I'll be all right. After all, he's not real life right?"

Chi Fay did not reply but climbed into Kim's arms. "I know you're scared for Callie. Don't worry Chi, I'll find her," Kim said, bravely but not confidently. "I hope so."

"You sure about this, Kim?" asked Chi Fay, taking out a small leather bag. "This sleeping powder will make you sleep for hours. I can't tell approximately when you'll awake but I'll put it about 10 hours."

Kim nodded and replied, "I'm determined to do whatever to get Callie back."

"Here goes nothing," Chi Fay said, putting her tiny little paw into the leather bag. She sprinkled the dust over Kim. "It's not working."

"Put more," Kim ordered, brushing the silvery-gold dust from her eyes. "Maybe it'll work that way."

Chi Fay took a tablespoon from Kim's lunch bag and spooned out a tablespoon. She threw it onto Kim and spooned another and threw it again. "Goodnight, Chi Fay. I'll be sleeping for a long time so let no one else come in besides Rai. If he comes in, tell him everything."

The beauty kitty nodded and Kim fell asleep.

Kim fell on the hard marble floor of an unusual place. "This must be the palace. But I'm not sure where's the Grand Hall, where I think the prince is waiting for my presence," Kim said to herself, dusting her clothes.

She walked down the beautiful hallway. Nothing was in sight and it felt like she had wandered for miles. Suddenly, a cat fell onto Kim's head. "Chi," exclaimed Kim, holding her pet cat. "What are you doing here? If you're here, how is Rai going to know why am I sleeping for so long? "

Chi Fay spat what seemed like sleeping powder out of her mouth. "I wanted to keep you safe and after all I am your guardian. I put enough powder on myself to wake up just before sunset. Don't worry."

Kim shook her head. "Come on, Chi. We'll be looking for a long time."

Kim and Chi Fay walked again, looking for a door of any kind. "Stop, Kim," ordered Chi Fay as Kim was about to walk another step. "It's useless walking again. We're going in circles."

"How do you know, little kitty?" asked Kim, kneeling down next to Chi Fay.

"Earlier, I fell and you brushed some dust of me. Here is the dust again."

Kim sighed and sobbed, quietly. "Kim, I sense a strong power coming from behind this wall," Chi Fay said, pawing at Kim's leg. "Come see, Kim. Quick."

Kim got up. "You sure, Chi?" asked Kim, feeling over the wall. Chi Fay nodded. "Stand back, Chi. This is going to be rough."

Kim kicked into the wall and it crumbled like nothing was there. There on a golden throne sat a guy. "Hello, mistress," greeted that guy, bowing low to Kim.

"Are you the prince?" asked Kim, uncertainly.

"No, my lady. I am his Royal Adviser, Carnon Fantom," replied the guy, stepping down the stairs. "You will have to get dressed to meet his Highness, Prince Wallah."

Carnon snapped his fingers and two royal servants appeared. "Show Prince Wallah's love to her room," he ordered, smiling smugly. "And get rid of that filthy cat."

"That's my cat!" shouted Kim, angrily, snatching up Chi Fay. "If I can't have my cat, then I shall not marry your idiotic, chaotic, brainless prince. Whatsoever his name is."

"Ah, my lady. You shall learn it in time," said Carnon, his usual smug manner. "Before that, these maids, Jenna and Maro will see that you appear proper to meet your future husband."

"Come with us, my lady," said the first maid, Jenna, curtsying. "We shall dress you proper enough to meet his Highness, Prince Wallah. Please, this way."

"Whatever," mouthed Kim, cheekily to Chi Fay.

Her cat giggled softly. Kim and Chi Fay followed the two royal servants to an elevator like place. "Please enter, my lady," said the second maid, Maro, directing with her left arm.

Kim looked frightened yet solemn. She knew that directing someone with a left arm is bad and it means that the person means evil. Eventhough betting on that, she and Chi Fay walked quietly into the elevator like cage. "Please hold on tight, my lady," Jenna said, pressing a few buttons. "It's going to be a rough ride."

Just as Jenna had said that, the cage-elavator jerked once and rose really fast to the top till Kim's hair was like pulling off her head. She breathed a sigh of relief when they had reached the top. The royal servant said nothing but walked out and lead the both of their companies to their room.

"We have laid out an appropriate dress for meeting Prince Wallah," said Maro, opening the marble door. "Please dress and we shall wait for you down the hallway."

Jenna and Maro left the room. "What am I going to do?" asked Kim, pacing the floor. "I can't wear this horrid looking dress. I'm just going to have to choose a different one."

"Kim, you want the prince to release Callie or not?"

"Yes."

"Then do what the royal servants asked you to do."

Kim got dressed in the horrid dull blue dress and went outside. "Come, my lady. the prince is waiting for you," Jenna said, curtsying. "This way, please."

Kim and Chi Fay followed Jenna and Maro to two large marble doors, decorated finely with the purest of gold. Maro knocked lightly on the door and pushed it open. Kim and Chi Fay gasped as they entered the hall which was so finely decorated. "Hello, Kimiko Toho," greeted the finely dressed man who sat beside a royal throne.

Kim frowned when she found out who that finely dressed man was: Carnon Fantom. "Greetings, my lord," greeted Carnon as a very handsome boy walked in to the hall.

"Hello, Kimiko. I see you are willing to come here," the boy said, smiling smugly, happy at his glory to bring his crush here.

"I only came so you could release my friend," growled Kim, balling her hands into fists.

"Oh, we'll talk about that later," replied Prince Wallah, sitting down on his throne. "Why don't we meet my parents? You know, to make the wedding arrangements."

"Let my friend go!" shouted Kim, lunging angrily at the prince.

Two guards grabbed at Kim but she kicked them away. She jumped onto the prince, bearing her teeth, wanting to sink her teeth into his neck. Wallah blasted a red fireball at Kim and she was thrown backwards onto the hard marble floor. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. "You will marry me no matter what you say," he growled, grabbing the collar of Kim's dress.

"I'd rather burn in the fires of hell than to marry you," replied Kim, bravely and coldly although she was trembling on the inside. "I will never marry you. Not in a million years, even if you gave me a thousand riches as I am already in love with someone else. Someone much better than you."

Wallah threw Kim hard onto the ground. Kim smiled, wearily. "He's nothing like you. He's sweet, gentle, stubborn but adorable. You're just a wretch. Forcing a lady into marriage is nothing a man would do. You're no man," Kim paused to see Wallah's reaction. "you're a monster."

Wallah crunched up his classical features and shouted, "Do as you wish. You are still my bride, no matter how much you say, I will let neither your friend nor you go in a million years."

With a toss of his cape, he left the throne room. Kim wearily forced a fake smile and gently shut her eyes as she fainted.

Back on Earth, Chi Fay was frantically pacing up and down Kim's bed. "What will I do? What will I do?" she frantically said, meowing as she went. "Kim's stuck in Dream World, I'm stuck in reality and only true love can save her."

She probed her brain for any idea that would just pop in. Just then, the ever handsome Rai came in. "Hi, Chi," he greeted, stroking the cat's pretty forhead. "Kim's still sleeping?"

"Rai, Kim asked me to tell you this."

"Shoot."

Chi shook her head and said, sorrowfully. "Remember the dreams Kim was having?"

Rai nodded. "Well, she's kind of stuck between reality and dream world. She's forced onto marrying the prince of dream world in order to rescue Callie, so now she's stuck. Not permanently, only until true love breaks the spell."

Rai was struck with shock. His dear Kim, stuck between reailty and dream world. "Tell me how do I rescue her," begged Rai, shaking Chi very hard till she lost her breath.

"Rai, I'm suffocating here," she said, hoarsely. "Let go of me."

Rai heard her begging and he released at once. "I'm sorry, Chi. I guess I was worried about Kim," he said apologizingly. "Tell me how can I save her from dream world?"  
Chi shook her head once more, sorrowfully. "I've already told you, only true love can break the spell. I'm sorry, Rai."

The pretty kitty pattered out of the room softly, leaving Rai to talk to Kim. "I know you will not here me but please tell me, who is the one true love?"

He snuggled Kim's hand against her cheek. Silvery tears dripped from his large brown eyes onto Kim's bed. He lightly kissed Kim's forehead and lay his head on the bed and shut his eyes, dreaming that he would be able to save Kim.

Back at Wallah's palace, Kim woke up and rubbed her eyes. She then remembered that she had fainted when Wallah had thrown her onto the hard marble floor. She looked around to find Jenna and Moro by her bedside. "My lady, you are finally awake. Prince Wallah would like you to meet him in his room," Jenna said, dabbing a warm cloth to Kim's forehead.

Kim glared at the two servants angrily and shouted, "Can't you give me some privacy! GET OUT, YOU TWO! GET OUT!"

"But, my lady," Moro disagreed, pleedingly.

"BUT NOTHING!"

Kim hurled the glass bowl at the two and they scattered out the door quickly. She slumped backwards into her bed and sighed, heavily. "This is shit man. Why did I even come in the first place?" asked Kim, angry at herself.

She pulled out a locket and looked at it lovingly. Tears fell from her eyes and onto the photograph that was in the locket. "Oh, Paimundo Pedrosa. When will I ever see you again? If I ever get out of this treacherous place."

The door pushed open and Kim quickly snapped the locket shut. A pretty girl who resembled Wallah came in and sat on the chair closest to the window. "What do you want? Inviting me to meet your parents?" Kim asked, coldly, turning away from the girl.

"No, I came to help you."

**You may think this is another Kim fic, it's not, the first 2 chapters is focusing on Kim than later, Rai enters the scene. If you liked this chapter, chapter 3: A New Friend is coming up. Hope it doesn't take too long.**

**Cherio.**


	3. A New Friend and New Discoveries

**Back again with chapter 3. I'm sorry but I'm not going to put flashbacks anymore. Note: I changed the title from A New Friend to A New Friend and New Discoveries.**

**I would like to thank all those who read the story and more special thanks to those who reviewed:**

**Unicornmaddy**

**Chaseforever (Thanks for both the reviews for each chapter)**

**Blue Brittney (Thanks for the reviews for both chapters)**

**animeang137 (Thanks for the tip on Rai's eyes)**

**Lost Love in an Amulet**

**Chapter 3: A New Friend and New Discoveries**

"Who are you?" asked Kim, staring at the girl. "And why do you want to help me?"

The girl sat down on the bed and Kim saw her face, clearly. She was stunning. "My name's Marianna. I'm Wallah's sister and I've had it with his ways. Yeah, mom and dad have wanted him to find a wife but he just got overwhelmed with the idea. He couldn't find anyone in our world but when you wore the necklace, you released him. In our world, we all are spirits. I, too am a spirit. I can and will help you and no, I will not help Wallah, even though I'm his sister."

Kim looked at the princess and asked, "Are you sure?"  
Marianna nodded and held up her hand, "I swear."

Kim nodded and smiled up to the girl. "Well then, since you've introduced yourself, let me introduce myself."

"My name's Kimiko Toho and I came into your world using sleeping powder. My cat also came in here but she awoke and went back to our world. I've got a boyfriend back home and I can't marry your brother. I have to be dead first. I'm too young to die."

Marianna nodded in approval. Kim jumped out of bed and threw on her jeans and T-shirt. "Now I'm ready for exploration," Kim said, stretching her limbs after sleeping in the too soft bed.

Marianna who was dressed casually in a mini-skirt and a button-up blouse, carefully creeped out of the room. She beckoned to Kim to follow her. "Where are you going?" asked Kim, following Marianna's every move.

Marianna just put a finger to her lips and that told Kim to remain silent. "Come in here," she said, dragging Kim by the wrist. "There are guards and the royal servants are coming."

Kim and Marianna plastered themselves to the wall until the guards, Jenna and Moro went past. They both let out their breath. "That was a close call," sighed Marianna, patting her chest.

"Really close. They were so close."

"Now let's get out."

Suddenly, Jenna and Moro came running out, calling for Kim's presence. "Those two annoying girls," hissed Marianna, clenching her fists. "They're always getting in my way. This shall stop them for a while."

Marianna shot out an iceball and the two royal servants froze in their tracks. "Don't fret. They'll unfreeze in 16 hours or so."

Kim stared back at the frozen pair as Marianna pulled her away, just in time for Wallah to come round the corridor. "Marianna!" he hollered as he reconigsed the work of his sister.

"Hush. You have to be quiet around Wallah's room and my parents' quarters," whispered Marianna, creeping silently past the grand marble doors. Kim followed taut on Marianna's tail.

Just then, out of nowhere, appeared the ever annoying Wallah. "Hello, sister," greeted Wallah, coldly.

"Hello, my dear brother."

"What do you happen to be doing with my fiancee?"  
"Just showing her around the palace."

"That's my job," hissed Wallah, balling his fists, tightly. Fire steamed in his hands, he was ready to fight his own blood sister. "I'm afraid I'll have to eliminate you. Permanently."

A fire ball was thrown right in Marianna's face. The heat was scalding but Marianna dodged it just in time to see it burn the cutain behind her. Kim watched in awe as Wallah conjured up another pretty fireball. Marainna iced it and it fell to the ground, splinters of ice lay everywhere. 'Woah. These is not a brother-sister cat fight. This is like war,' thought Kim, getting ready to defend herself incase she gets attacked by either side.

She watched on as the fight continued for long hours. Fire and Ice defended each other. Blowing, freezing, Kim was getting a headache. Marianna was getting weaker by the second. There was something about Wallah's fire that made her dizzy and weaker. 'The fumes,' thought Kim, her eyes widening.

Just as Marianna was about to be wiped out, Kim stepped in front and made a fire wall, defending Wallah's fire ball. The heat was welcoming to her but painful to Wallah. 'He must be using special powers to not stand the heat. Why, my fire is only medium level,' thought Kim, looking at Wallah shield himself and scream.

Wallah tossed a fire ball at Kim's unshielded legs, scalding them but not burning them. Kim increased the power of her shield and Wallah ran away. Kim brought down the shield and helped up the unconscious Marianna. Kim carried her to her room and lay her down on the soft velvety bed.

Fire enveloped Kim. Fire all around, in all types of forms: lava, candles. Every form you can think of. Out of the blue, a wolf like creature stood on the platform in front of her. It was white with fire bits at the end of it's tail. "You have called upon me, mistress. What can I do for you?"

Kim looked at the beautiful, magnificent creature and said, "I do not know who you are."

"I am part of you. Whatever you wish to name me, I shall except. I am your element, I am you."

"But what can I do, friend?" asked Kim, looking dazed. "I do not know what are you or where you come from. How am I suppose to control you?"

"Only time will tell, mistress."

The creature disappered in a fiery flash, leaving Kim stranded in the fiery chamber. Soon the fiery place vanished, bit by bit, leaving Kim in a cold dark area.

Kim fluttered her eyelids. "Friend?" she called. "Where are you?" She looked around to find herself in her room.

She got up from the chair she lay her head on. Marianna was sound asleep on the bed but she awoke when she heard Kim's call for the creature she had just encountered. "Hi, Kim."

Kim nodded and sat on the bed. "Could you tell me about strange creatures that appear in your dream, telling you that it is part of you? Being your element?"

Marianna sighed and whispered out the corner of her mouth, "Here we go again."

"Okay, in our land, we have certain creatures like special gods protecting every one of us. Every person in this land, human or spirit will be given a god to protect every one of our citizens. All I know is that they call them 'kudan' in Japanese."

Kim listened intentively, nodding as Marianna went. "So, this 'kudan' as you call them can take any shape or they just remain in one?" asked Kim, tying up her hair and thinking about the wolf creature.

Marianna laughed. "Of course they take different shapes. The weakest shape is as a person or material. The strongest is a wolf. That is very rare and I think now they are all extinct."

Kim looked sheepishly at Marianna and said, "I think not all of them is extinct."

"What do you mean?" asked Marianna, taking Kim's hands in hers.

Kim smiled sheepishly and shook her head, saying, "I don't think you will want to know."

"Why, Kim?"

"I have a wolf 'kudan'." Marianna gasped and was taken back in shock.

"Oh my god, Kim," gasped Marianna, her dark eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. "Do you know what this means?"

Kim shook her head. "You are the one."

"The one what?" asked Kim, looking blank. "I don't see anything special about me."

Marianna's eyes filled with joyful tears and she smiled. "You, my friend, is a special one. You are the one light that will shine over the entire dark land, bringing joy and peace to them once again."

"Huh?"  
"You will save the Dark Lands from the treacherous reign of the Monster."

"Your country is full of legends," Kim said, lying down on her tummy. "Tell me about this Dark Lands."

Marianna slapped her forehead and sighed, shaking her head at how much she had to explain. Kim just grinned her childish and impish grin.

Outside the castle walls, a strange young fellow emerged, dropping from the sky into the busy market square. With him came a beautiful, silver-white cat. The young fellow had large green eyes and nice, healthy brown hair. People all stared at the handsome young man as he got up and rubbed his head.

"Where am I?" he asked, looking around the strange country he was in.

Soon enough, a large crowd had gathered around him, pointing and gossiping. An old lady emerged from the crowd and went up to the boy. She looked into the boy's immense green eyes and asked, "What is your name?"

The boy smiled heartily and replied, "I'm Raimundo Pedrosa."

The old lady replied, "I'm Mariam Ilham. Please young sir, let's talk in my house."

Rai nodded and followed Mariam to her house with Chi Fay hot on his tails. Mariam's cottage lay in the heart of a beautiful forest on the outskirts of Golden City, as Rai discovered the name of the place he fell in.

The kettle whistled as Rai entered the quaint little cottage. "Sit down, Mr. Pedrosa."

Rai settled down on one of the downy and soft worn out couches in the living room. The clinking of china soon rang in Rai's ears as the strong and never frail Mariam carried a poppy coloured tray into the room. "Have some tea."

Rai took up a cup and sipped gently from it. "So tell me, Mr. Pedrosa..."

"Call me Rai."

"So tell me, Rai, what is your business in Golden City?" Mariam asked, bringing out a tray of cookies from the kitchen.

"I'm not sure, Mariam. I just entered this world a few minutes ago. "

"Come on, Rai. There must be a reason for your coming here. No person comes to Golden City for no reason."

Chi Fay who was curled up on the couch, stretched her limbs and answered for Rai, "Well, my friend is in the castle over there, trapped and being forced to marry this prince-whatever. Now I don't even know how is she."

Mariam had a very grim expression. "Your friend is in great danger. Wallah has chosen his bride and is determined on marrying her. If she ever refuses in three days, Wallah will eliminate her. Just like he did with every other girl and my Maria was one of them."

Mariam sobbed softly as she picked up the photograph on the fireplace. Mariam sat down on the couch opposite Rai's and handed him the photograph. "That's my beloved Marianna."

Rai studied the photograph properly. The girl had beautiful blue eyes,long dark hair with olive coloured skin and an unforgettable smile which could heal all broken hearts. Rai smiled and thought, 'Just as pretty as her mother.'

He set the frame down on the coffee table. "Where is your husband?" asked Rai, picking up his cup.

Mariam looked at Rai and replied, He passed away a long time ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Wow, your country has a lot of stories. I've been here for so long, why don't you tell me what is this place called?" Kim inquired, smiling up at the so out of breath Marianna.

Marianna said with a smile, "You are lucky that I still have some more breath to tell you the name. Golden City."

Just then, Wallah erupted into Kim's room, face red and eyes blazing. Kim quickly leaped off the bed and stood on the floor, ready to defend herself. "Give me your answer, Kimiko Toho if you want to be my wedded wife," growled Wallah, fire enveloping his fists.

Kim smiled smugly and replied, harshly, "Never shall I be married to you."

"Than I'll make you," hissed Wallah, charging furiously at Kim.

"Try me," grinned Kim, smiling her most evil smile.

Wallah launched a fireball at Kim. She gasped and then grinned, leaping up and mixing Wallah's fireball with her own fire power, hurling it back to Wallah. Wallah was so surprised, he caught it in the gut, causing him to choke up blood. Kim landed on the ground in a perfect gymnastics landing pose. "Never mess with Kimiko Toho, Mr. Prince."

She flicked Wallah's fringe and got up. "Kim, look out!" shouted Marianna, pushing Kim aside.

Kim was just missed being hit by a fireball. "Thanks, Marianna. I owe you one."

"No biggie."

"Marianna, get out of this!" ordered Wallah, with a wave of his hand, his eyes blazing hot red.

"Yea, Marianna. It's just your brother and I. No interruptions."

Kim and Wallah growled heavily. Wallah then let his hands drop to his side, the flames out. "I shall let you off easy if you will agree to be my wife, for eternity."

"Never."

"Then meet your doom."

Wallah tossed a flame at Kim. It enveloped her whole body, not burning but locking her limbs so she was unable to move. She was only able to move her eyes, glancing terrified at what Wallah was going to attack her with. Wallah threw an arrow made of flame straight at her heart. Kim braced herself for instant pain. 'Someone, save me,' she prayed silently.

She shut her eyes. She heard the arrow of flame whizzing, Wallah shouting winner cries, "Yes! Yes! Eliminate her!"

Just then, Kim felt a jolt in her body and she could move again. She quickly defended herself from the arrow of flame but her body was still a little stiff so the arrow hit her, throwing her back against the hard wall. "KIM! Your kudan!" shouted Marianna, pointing to the beautiful wolf creature Kim had seen in her dream.

Kim wiped the blood that trickled from the corner of her mouth. She spat out hard. "That so tastes metallic," she said, wiping her mouth again.

"Hello, friend. It's nice to see you again," Kim gritted, stroking the head of her kudan.

Wallah never knew the background of the country as he was too busy partying instead of being a good ruler, so he did not know that a wolf kudan was a saviour. Neither did his right hand man know as he was too busy eliminating people that Wallah disliked. "So, you have unleashed a kudan?" grinned Wallah, sarcastically.

"I can unleash mine too."

Outside in the market square, every citizen saw smoke billowing out of the guest room in the castle. They all crowded round and pointed, whispering to each other, "Prince Wallah is eliminating his newest fiancée."

Over at Mariam's cottage, Mariam received a telepathic message that there was a fight going on in the castle. "Come on, Rai," ordered Mariam, dragging up a small bag and dragging Rai's wrist. "Your friend is in danger."

"Do not worry, Mariam. My friend is a fire dragon."

"But you still have to come, Rai."

Rai got up, clutching the cute, Chi Fay in his arms. "The town is so far from here. We shall never get there in time to stop anyone from getting hurt."

"Never worry, Mariam. Pretty, Chi here is a magical cat. She can be our ride to town."

Chi jumped out of Rai's clutches and changed into the horse-tiger like creature with wings. "Come on, climb on. We have to save Kim," Chi said, flapping her wings hard, ready for take off.

Smoke was flowing out of the window, rapidly as Wallah and Kim battled. "You must be the toughest fiancée I ever had. Could you excatly weaken yourself?"

"Excuse me, I have a boyfriend back home," Kim shouted, her kudan blowing out a large blast of fire. "I can't be married to you."

"Time out!"

Wallah and Kim stopped and looked at Marianna. "What! That is the rules of the fight. Don't tell me you forgot the rules," Marianna reminded, shaking a finger at Wallah. "Kim here will be excused from not knowing."

Wallah sighed and sat down on the carpet. "She's right, Barron," sighed Wallah to his right hand man.

Kim's kudan disappeared, leavin Kim to pant heavily, leaning against the wall. Kim grabbed a jug of cool crystal water from her bedside - she left it there earlier but was not mentioned. She poured it over her head and left some to guzzle down heavily. "The second round of the battle has to be in the market square," announced Marianna, whipping out a list of rules Wallah had created.

Kim got up and summoned her kudan. It leaped out of the window, carrying Kim on it's back. It bounded all the way to the market square to wait for it's strong opponent. Wallah landed in the market square and walked up to a stage only for special performances. (This is a special performance)

Kim followed after. Imaginary electric sparks zapped from Kim's blue eyes to Wallah's red eyes. "One, two...START!" shouted Marianna from the crowd.

Rai landed with Chi and Mariam in the outside of the crowd. Rai squeezed through the corwd, heading for the front. Wallah's fire kird kudan was flapping find breezes at Kim's wolf kudan. Beautiful fire blasts flew from side to side, running into the air sometimes. If the crowd was lucky, sometimes an inflammable would fly out to them and they can keep it as it will not burn you.

Mariam soon arrived by Rai's side with Chi squirming around in the bag she was carrying. Chi saw Kim and Wallah battling up on the stage and wanted to save her but a guard caught her and she was thrown back to Rai. "Sorry, no one is allowed into the battlefield but the battlers," the female guard that was there said, waving back the people.

Barron, the leader, pointed at Rai and shouted, "You have a very strong kudan. Are you a relation of the girl?"

"Me?" asked Rai, pretending not to know who Barron was talking to. "Yeah, I'm her friend. Is there a big deal?"

"RAI!" shouted Mariam.

"What?"  
"If he know's your Kim's friend than you are in so big trouble. Wallah made a note that no realtions nor friends of his fiancée can come to the land. You are in big trouble."

Barron hoisted Rai over his shoulder and tied him to a chair beside Marianna. "Hey, you're Marainna, aren't you?" asked Rai, looking at the girl who sat beside him. "I thought you were dead."

Marianna looked at him and said, "How did you know me?"

"Your mother told me all about you. She thought you were killed by that Wallah-fellow. She really misses you, Marianna," Rai replied, hanging his head.

"Really? I miss her, too. Is she here?"

Rai nodded. "Shut the hell off, boy!" shouted Barron, whacking Rai hard on the head.

'This is like hell,' thought Kim as beads of sweat filled her whole body, soaking her clothes. Her kudan fought strongly beside her.

Wallah on the other hand was fighting very freely, nothing that was stopping him from killing his fiancée. Then a thought popped into Kim's head. 'The fumes,' she thought. 'They have some kind of toxic in them to make any one who smelt it drowzy.'  
Her kudan read her thoughts and ran zig-zag towards Wallah, knocking him off his feet, sending him flying sky high. Wallah's kudan caught him before he fell onto the ground. Wallah sent a large blast of fire into Kim's direction. 'The same style he used to lock my body,' Kim thought frantically prodding her mind for ideas.

Another blast of fire was sent into Kim's face. It caught Kim hard in the chest. She spat out blood and lay lifeless on the ground.

"KIM!" shouted Rai, squirming hard to free himself.

Chi shieled her eyes from the painful sight of her friend dying in Mariam's bag. Everyone watched, silently. No more talking nor whispering. Pin drop silence enveloped the whole crowd.

Rai thought hard till his brain would pop out of his head. Just then, a bright blue-silver wolf emerged beside Rai.

**Took me so long to write this. I hope I get better reviews this time. I really need some. No reviews, slower update. LOL. Sorry about the long delay, my exams were up so I was banned from playing the computer the whole week. **

**If you really like this chappie, the fourth one is up soon. Look out for Chapter 4: Unexpected Views.**

**Cherio**


	4. Unexpected Views

**Here I am with Chapter 4: Unexpected Views of Lost Love in an Amulet. Getting very far-fetched on the story. Hahaha. Critisizing my own story. This chappie mostly points onto Marianna, the girl Kim met in chappie 3. Here's chappie 4.**

**I'd like to give a special thanks to all who read and more special thanks to those who reviewed:**

**The Death Goddess of all time and space and the Dark Silver Crystal Sorceress**

**Chaseforever (Really, I never knew my stories were realistic)**

**animeang317**

**Fireflygirl2 (Thanks for the quite amusing review)**

**Lost Love in an Amulet**

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Views**

Marianna gasped, looking at the beautiful blue creature who now stood between her and Rai. "You're the chosen one too?" asked Marianna in a small whisper.

Rai did not hear her question which pleased her alot as she did not want to repeat the history of her country. The blue wolf circled Rai, snapping at the ropes that held him down to the chair. "Thanks, dear blue friend," thanked Rai, stroking the head of the wolf which was now beside him.

Everyone turned their attention to him now that the blue creature was with him, even Kim and Wallah stopped their fighting. "What? Do I look that weird that everytime you all have to look at me?"

The blue wolf tossed it's fur back. Everyone gasped in awe. The crowd all started whispering stuff and pointed at Rai then at Kim. Wallah who was trying to get the townsfolk to turn back their attention on their beloved prince - or at least I think he's beloved - threw a fireball at Kim, merely sorching a lock of her dark silky hair. Kim turned back to him, her eyes blazing. "You burned my hair. No one ruins my hair and gets away with it," she hissed, her crunched up fists glowing bright red.

The two started to fight once more. Wallah was already near to killing Kim but Kim's well strengthened fire wall could always block his attacks. Kim was near death but she fought strongly.

Barron who was right beside Rai was trying to tie him up again but everytime he went near, Rai's kudan would just snap at his fingertips. He could not get near to him.

Kim was halfway to her death by now. Rai's kudan who sensed the pain in Kim's fiery kudan leaped into the air taking Rai with him who was holding on for his dear life. "No, friend. You can't enter the shield. You will just get sent back," Rai warned, climbing onto his kudan's blue back.

"Trust me, Raimundo Pedrosa. Nothing can get pass me," the kudan replied, jerking Rai gently, getting him positioned properly on the back.

"You talk?"  
"Why shouldn't I?" asked the kudan, stopping in mid-air.

Rai just passed out on top of his kudan. The kudan just shook his fury head and headed into the shield. Everyone gasped when the kudan passed right through the shield.

The kudan dropped onto the wooden platform and went over to nuzzle Kim's kudan. The two met happily as if they were old lovers who were separated a long time ago. "Kudan and friend, now's not the time to find your lover, girl. It's time to battle," said Kim, looking frightened back and forth from Wallah to her kudan and back again.

"Silly girl, you think your kudan can save you at a time like this?" laughed Wallah, evilly. His kudan came at a terrible fast speed, heading towards Kim.

Rai who was already half awake, quickly opened his eyes large and clear when he saw that a kudan was heading in straight for his girlfriend. "Kim!" he shouted, leaping onto her.

Rai got hit hard by the bird kudan. He spat blood out of his mouth. "Rai, no!" screamed Kim, clutching her boy tightly to her. "Please don't leave me."

Tears spewed from her eyes and dropped onto Rai's lifeless face. Silver tears dripped from her eyes as she cried over Rai. Her moment of dread did not last long when suddenly her crying stopped and her evil laugh sounded. This was the time her worst enemy had to dread.

Her laughter continued. It really creeped everyone. Prickles crawled up Wallah's spine as Kim got up, laughing. She lifted her head slowly, glaring at Wallah angrily.

"It is time to fear the Goddess of Fire. You have annoyed me enough Wallah Abdul. Now you have wounded the one I love. You...will...PAY!" Kim hissed, her eyes were red with the glowing of the fire within her fury.

"Bring it on, Kimiko Toho," Wallah said, getting angry but amused at Kim's anger towards him.

Kim charged at him with all her might. A fiery sword appeared in her hands and she brought it down heavily at Wallah's neck. Did it kill him? No, he dodged it with real elegance.

Her long skirt that she had slipped on earlier before Wallah burst into her room, -**a/n. **not mentioned in any chappie- had already turned into a mini skirt. Rai groggily fluttered his eyelashes and saw that Kim was heavily panting, standing in front of Wallah with a sword in her right hand. He quickly got up and ran to Kim. "Let me deal with him, Kim," offered Rai, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Over at Wallah's side, Barron was already whispering an attack plan to Wallah. The prince grinned impishly and nodded, glancing at Rai and Kim. "Oh, look. Making a last minute love deal?" teased Wallah, in a very annoying way. "So sweet."

"Ignore him, Rai," Kim warned when she saw Rai's fists clench. "He just wants attention."

"Oh, Kimiko. Telling him to ignore me? We'll soon see about that," Wallah said, holding a fireball in his hands. He threw it at Rai who dodged it quickly enough.

Wallah sent another in Rai's way but with a gust of wind, Rai sent it flying back to Wallah. "Huh?" asked Wallah, looking surprised as his own fireball almost scorched him.

Kim smiled and put her hands on her hips. "What didn't know my dream prince here is the Wind God of all time?" she asked, smugly with a sarcastic note in her voice.

Wallah growled deeply. "What angry already? I thought you were a very calm person," Kim added, leaping into the air as she dodged 5 fireballs from Wallah.

Rai whispered as Kim landed next to him, "Kim, don't get on his nerves."

"I'm not, Rai. I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

"Come on, Fire. We've got a prince to annoy. He shall be brought off his throne and it will be returned to its rightful owner."

Kim and her kudan which she now called Fire leaped into the air. Rai saw Kim envelope her body with flame of all colours: blue, yellow, orange, silver, green and of course red. The whole crowd gasped.

Rai saw that Kim was shooting out dancing flames at Wallah and his kudan. She laughed joyously as she danced around with her kudan jumping around her ankles. No matter how many fireballs Wallah shot at Kim, she would not even get scorched a little bit. The fireballs just bounced off her and return back to Wallah.

No one noticed that Kim was flying in a pattern. She and her kudan were circling the shield that surrounded the fighting stage. Kim shot her dancing flames at the shield, also in a distinctive pattern.

After circling the shield twice, Kim landed next to Rai with a smile on her face. She snapped her fingers, fire illuminated her two fingers and the shield deactivated. Wallah looked around him surprised. "No one has ever deactivated the shield before," he gasped, getting up from his shielding-himself position.

"Well, hot shot. I'll be the first," Kim gloated, smiling her special victory grin.

Marianna who was still tied down closed her eyes and whispered in her head, 'I can do it. I can do it.'

She opened her eyes and looked around. No result in her attempt. She tried again, this time pressing her brain till it could burst but still nothing. She started to shed tears but just then a tiny voice popped up in her head. 'You can do it, Marianna. You can. You are a true queen. Just relax.'

Marianna lifted her head to find Kim's kudan smiling a motherly smile at her. She was so surprised. Just then, Kim turned around and smiled with a wink.

Marianna lost her surprised look and smiled back. She concentrated hard and then she remembered Fire's words, 'Just relax.' Marianna flicked open her eyes and then closed them again. She let out a very held in breath and then she breathed in slowly and gently.

Soon enough, her mind drifted from the world and all her world went black. Then the sound of birds chirping brought sweet melody to Marianna's ears. A beautiful unicorn danced gracefully in her mind.

Whe Marianna slowly flicked open her eyes, a unicorn stood bravely by her side. While Kim was jumping happily in the now unshielded arena, she smiled at Marianna.

Rai's wind wolf was not about to let his lover get hurt so he joined Fire by her side fighting with Kim. Kim stroked his head and stood face to face with Wallah. "Oh, this is not a fair fight, Kim. Two kudans, an owner versus one kudan, one owner," Wallah sneered, waggling a finger at Kim.

"Oh, we're not fighting," Kim said, smiling her most impish ever grin. "She is." Kim stepped aside to show Marianna standing there with her kudan.

"Hello, Wallah. Had enough fun?"

"You don't know me very well, Marianna. Bring it on, sister."

Barron whom Marianna had passed the MC job to, announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new challenge. Princess Marianna against Prince Wallah. A brother to sister fight. Bring on the challenge."

"Players, take your postion."

Marianna and Wallah, both went behind the drawn lines. "Brother, you did wrong to mess with my friend," hissed Marianna, keeping her face cool and calm.

"You will find out the true power of my kudan. Yours is weak. You haven't even trained it."

Marianna bit her lip and looked at Kim, her eyes full of regret and fear. Kim whispered something to Fire. Just then a voice popped in Marianna's head. 'Kudans are not meant to be trained. Kudans are controlled by the strength of the heart not by the power of the owner. Just because Wallah is a prince, doesn't mean his kudan is very strong. If you are strong, then your kudan is strong, if you are not willing to do it, your kudan will be just plain weak.'  
Marianna nodded and put a hand on her kudan which bore the power of the Earth. Her kudan nuzzled her hand softly. "Let the game begin!" shouted Barron. He smiled pleased at his announcement.

"Hey, I should have thought of becoming a MC before becoming a bodyguard to Prince Wallah. I've always wanted to become one. Golden City has a lot of performances," said Barron to Kim, smiling pleasantly.

'Finally, you are smiling,' thought Kim, sighing.

Marianna and Wallah stood erect on their spot, not one of them making a move. The wind blew but no one stirred a muscle. "Why aren't they moving?" asked a familiar voice that Kim had missed so much.

Kim looked down at her feet and saw her most beloved Chi Fay smiling up to her in her cutest 'miss you so much' smile. Kim picked up Chi and hugged her tightly. "They both are strong in the heart and if one of them makes a wrong move, they will get knocked out," replied Kim, stroking Chi's head. "One is a fake, while the other is a true leader."

"Huh?" Chi Fay cocked her head to one side.

"Nothing," Kim said quickly, embarrassed that she had let an important secret slip her mouth.

Marianna lifted her foot and stamped down on the ground. Vines entwined her leg and then a flash of green light, Marianna was transformed with a crown on her head and a sceptre in her hand. Her clothes were green and pink: the sign of Mother Nature.

"Meet the true Princess of Golden City, Marianna Melancoly Ilham," whispered Kim, her eyes gleaming with pleasure.

Marianna pointed her emerald sceptre in Wallah's direction and shouted, "Wings of the Petals!"

Just as she had shouted those words, flower petals of all kinds showered onto Wallah. "Hah, sister. Your powers are useless. What can mere flower petals do to me?" shouted back Wallah, scornfully.

Marianna just smiled 'the princess smile' and replied with a silvery and sweet voice, "You shall see, traitor. My powers have a special tinge to it. Mother Nature is not useless."

Marianna swirled she sceptre and then pointed it upwards. The flower petals which were scattered across the battle area soon danced in the air, directed by the movement of Marianna's sceptre. They swirled around Wallah and then formed a chain, tightening Wallah in the petals' grip.

"Never try to test the power of Mother Nature," Marianna said, twirling her sceptre.

Wallah enveloped his body with fire and burned the petals off his body. "Never play with fire, sister."

"Vines of a Grapetree!"

Vines jumped out from the sceptre and wrapped around Wallah tightly till he could not breath and he felt that his bones with be crushed any minute. "Go, Golden!" shouted Marianna to he kudan unicorn which she had called Golden. "Knock him back as far as you can!"

Goldne gave a 'hrumph' and stamped her hoof on the ground like a bull with a matador. She charged at Wallah and then Marianna released the grip of her vines, allowing Golden to hit Wallah with her horn.

"Good girl," coaxed Marianna, stroking Golden's mane. "You shall get a reward."

Wallah from far off had hit the brick wall of a house. He got up, wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and the with his kudan, he flew back to the battle area. Fire streams were shot out from Wallah's hands and they formed a cage-like formation around her.

"What's happening?" asked Kim, looking at Marianna's frightened eyes.

Marianna tried to use her sceptre to take away the rings of fire but she was powerless while she was trapped in there. "That's the Fortress of Fire. It's captive's powers are useless once he or she is trapped within," said a voice behind Kim.

Kim swivelled her head and looked at the lady who stood behind her. "Who are you?" Kim asked.

"I'm Mariam Ilham."

Rai turned around and added, "Kim, this is Mariam Ilham. Mariam, this is Kimiko Toho. Kim, this is the mother of Marianna."

Kim looked from Rai to Mariam and then back and forth again. "You two know each other?" asked Kim, still moving her head back and forth.

"No, I'm a psyhic, that's why I know her," Rai said. "DUH! Of course I know her."

Mariam laughed histerically. "To think that Rai liked you," she laughed, softly.

Kim looked at Mariam and asked, "What was that you said?" She looked at her curiously.

Rai glared at Mariam with a look that said 'Why did you say that?'

"Oh, nothing. Just a little out of the mind babbling," Mariam said, backing off the sentence that she had just said.

Kim turned back her attention on Marianna.

Marianna was now struggling to break free of the rings that held her captive and powerless. Her kudan had already disappeared inside her once the Fortress of Fire enclosed her.

Wallah laughed evilly at his glory and his sister's capture. "Now, you will perish with all my past candidates for a wife," he growled, his eyes lighting up with evil.

This time Marianna's eyes lit up with total fear and she frantically tried to escape from the Fortress of Fire. Tears sprouted from her eyes as she screamed the word 'no'.

Kim shielded her eyes on Rai's shoulder as Wallah aimed his hands at Marianna. She sobbed a little and then leaped onto Rai, burtsing into tears. "Now, you will die," Kim heard Wallah hiss.

Marianna's screams brought tears to the people of Golden City's eyes and little children who had came to watch were sent straight to the back of the crowd. This was the moment everyone dreaded: the killing of a maiden.

Kim sobbed even harder. Rai stroked her hair and tried to soothe the pain in her heart. Chi had buried her head into Mariam's bag. "Marianna will not be killed, Kim. Remember what you said, she is the true princess?" coaxed Rai, stroking her silky black hair.

He could feel her whole body shaking as she cried. "I hope you are right, Rai. I do not want to lose a good friend. I almost lost you once, last year - Just Another Pretty Face occurance. I can't bear to lose anyone else so close to me."

Rai ran his hand up and down her back, making Kim's body tingle with a familiar feeling. Wallah still hadn't killed Marianna yet but now, he was determined to finish his job.

Kim hear a loud zap and heat engulfed the whole place. Marianna's scream was heard once again. The townsfolk slowly turned their heads back to look but no blood was shed. Instead, a bright flash of light and then a man and a woman were seen.

**I just love cliffhangers. It keeps everyone excited. The next chapter is quite short and it still is pointing on Marianna and Wallah. Look out for chappie 5: The King and Queen.**

**Cherio.**


	5. The King and Queen

**I'm back with Chapter 5: The King and Queen. This one points on the revealing of the true ruler of Golden City and Kim and Rai get rewarded. This one is quite short. Enjoy the story. **

**Thanks to those who read and more thanks to those who reviewed:**

**animeang317 (Thanks for being the most loyal reviewer I have)**

**Kate Kutie 105 () (Glad you like my story)**

**Lost Love in an Amulet**

**Chapter 5: The King and Queen**

Kim covered her eyes as the bright flash blinded her and the other townsfolk. The light cleared up and a man and a woman were seen. They were both very good looking and the glared furiously at Wallah.

"Wallah, what are you doing?" asked the man, hitting his sceptre on the ground.

Kim noticed that they were wearing crowns made of the finest gold, decorated with the most dazzling of jewels. Kim couldn't help but think that they were Wallah's parents. 'No, they couldn't be.'

The townsfolk rarely saw the king and queen and couldn't even recongise their own rulers. "What do you think you are doing out here?" asked the lady in a sweet and silvery voice.

Wallah showed a face of fear and then he quickly regained seriousness. "I'm playing with my sister," replied Wallah, calmly.

"Playing with your sister?" questioned the queen, eyeing Marianna's frightened look. "I don't think so, Wallah."

"Winnie, dear," said the king. "I think we should give Wallah here a good punishment."

"Let your sister go," demanded Winnie, who was Wallah's mother and the queen. "Right now!"

Wallah closed his eyes and focused on making the Fortress of Fire disappear. "You will be punished for trapping your sister in the Fortress of Fire. You know how many times I've told you not to use the Fortress of Fire," scolded Bolo, the king and Wallah's father.

He picked up Wallah by the collar and dragged him like a kitten to the castle gates. Winnie with her arm around Marianna's shoulders walked back to the castle. Mariam quickly pushed through the crowd and jumped onto the fighting arena. Marianna turned to her true mother's direction and then leaped onto her in a huge bear hug. "Mother!"

"Marianna, darling!" cried Mariam, tears streaming down her cheeks and hugging Marianna so tightly.

Winnie and Bolo - dragging Wallah with him - stood in front of the hugging family. Mariam looked up and them she slapped Wallah hard in the face. "Dare you kidnap my daughter and force her to become your wife?"

Marianna held her angry mother back. "Mother. Calm yourself, "she scolded. "I know Wallah's been pretty bad but you have no right to punish him, mother."

She let go of her mother and walked over to Wallah. Bolo gripped Wallah tighter but Marianna put a fair hand on Bolo's, signaling that it was alright to let Wallah go. "I know there's a little bit of good in everyone in the world, even you," she said, putting a hand over Wallah's heart.

"Let me reveal what kind of good lies in Wallah's heart."

Bright green light surrounded Marianna's hand and then she pulled out a string of beautiful colours from Wallah's heart.

"This is the goodness that has been hiding deep inside the cruel prince of Golden City's heart. Look and observe carefully," Marianna announced, playing with the dancing, happy, bright colours of a cruel heart. "No one is all evil. Everyone has a bit of good in them. I should not be thought as the good guy but an apprentice of the good guys."

"Then who is the good guys, Princess Marianna?" asked a pheasant.

Marianna smiled and then continued her words, " We all have a good and bad side to each and every person. Some have a larger bad side and some have a larger good side but everyone has a little of bad and good. No one has an equal good or bad side nor a full one too. So listen and hear me well, people of Golden City, let me introduce you to my mentor and friend..."

Marianna smiled at Kim and shouted, "The one, the only, Kimiko Toho and her boyfriend, Raimundo Pedrosa!"

The townsfolk applauded for the both of them. Kim who was stubborn to move had to be dragged up next to Marianna who was happily hugging her good friends.

Bolo and Winnie appeared beside Kim and Rai and bowed. "You have shown us the strength of your heart and the loyalty to a friend in need. We are grateful to you."

The both of them bowed lowly to Kim and Rai. "No, there's no need for formality," Kim informed, shaking her head. "We are commoners. We don't even come from this world. My friend and I were thrown in."

"We have everything to give you thanks for. Wallah's true actions have been revealed and we can finally give the throne back to the true ruler of Golden City," said Bolo, smiling.

"Huh?" questioned Mariam and the townsfolk.

"Yes," answered Kim, turning around to face the people. "For eight years now, King Bolo and Queen Winnie have been ruling over Golden City. The truth is, the heir to the throne that time was only very young. About ten I think. I shall reveal to you your true heiress to the throne."

Kim turned around to face Marianna and curtsied low and then Rai bowed lowly. From her hand, she forged a golden tiara and she held it gently in her hands.

"May I present to you, your true ruler..." announced Kim. "Marianna Melancoly Ilham."

Wallah who was lying at his father's feet gasped with shock, "You?"

"Be surprised," mocked Kim, placing the golden tiara onto Marianna's head with her mother by her side and crying happy tears.

The people of the town clapped and shouted with joy, throwing their hats into the sky. Marianna hugged Kim and cried. "Thank you, Kimiko Toho for returning my throne and saving Golden City, you and Raimundo Pedrosa will be rewarded with great dignity and pride."

**GREAT HALL**

**CROWING OF MARIANNA MELANCOLY ILHAM**

Since there was no real king or queen, Marianna decided that Kim should crown her. "But, I'm not priest or king nor queen," objected Kim as she was informed by Marianna.

"Kim, you're my greatest friend and I would like you to take the honour. Please do this for me," begged Marianna, her royal robes dragging behind her as she paced up and down, begging her heart out.

"But Marianna, I don't belong here. I'm not like you all. I'm a pure human."

"Please?" begged Marianna, her eyes growing large and innocent. "Just for me? Only this once?"

Kim smiled and laughed lightly at her friend's attempt to tempt her. She was just to adorable to resist. "Oh, alright."

Kim stood at the altar with Rai beside her, holding the beautiful tiara Kim had brought up on a velvet pillow. "It'll be alright, Kim," soothed Rai when he saw her trembling. He grabbed her hand.

"I don't know if I can do it," whispered Kim, fidgeting a lot.

"You can, Kim. Want to go over your lines once more?" asked Rai, stroking the bottom of her hair.

Kim shook her head but before she could say anthing, the flute started playing and Marianna who was beautifully dressed walked in. She too was very nervous. Kim gave her a reassuring smile and Marianna returned it.

The ceremony was over quick enough and Kim made it through with smooth ease.

**AFTER CROWNING CELEBRATION**

Kim and Rai walked into the ballroom and looked around for Marianna. Marianna was mingling with the townsfolk in the middle of the dance floor. "Marianna!" called Kim, waving to her.

The now-queen Marianna looked to the direction of which her name was called. "Hi, Kim, Rai," greeted Marianna, leaving the crowd she was talking to. "I've got a surprise for you tonight."

"What is it?" asked Rai.

"You will have to wait and see," teased Marianna, walking away. "Want some champange?"

Kim and Rai nodded. "The table's over there."

"Thanks," thanked Kim as Marianna walked away. "I'll get one for you?"

"We'll go together," Rai said, pushing Kim forward.

Kim picked up a champagne glass for Rai and herself and poured champangne into both the glasses. The liquid was so delicious and Kim savoured it till the last drop. "This is unlike any other champange I've ver tasted before," Kim said, putting down the glass.

"I didn't know you drink," teased Rai.

"Well, only once or twice."

Chi Fay suddenly appeared and jumped into Kim. "Kim, darling. I've missed you," sibbed Chi Fay, her kitty tears streaming down and wetting her fur.

Kim wiped away the tears with her finger and kissed Chi Fay's nose. "I've missed you, too," whispered Kim, sipping some more champange.

Marianna than appeared on the stage. "Good people of Golden City," she announced, her voice clear. "We've gathered here today to celebrate my coronation and also another thing. The saviours of Golden City deserve to be rewarded. Shall we reward them?"

The whole crowd shouted a loud chorus of 'yes'. Marianna smiled and called, "Kim, Rai. You are wanted," said Marianna, teasingly.

"Who are those people?" asked Rai to Kim.

"Rai..." called Marianna. "Kim..."

The both of them shyly got up and walked over to where Marianna stood. "Do we have to?" asked Kim, innocently.

"Yes."

Rai helped Kim onto stage and he climbed up after. A boy, a year elder than Marianna walked out, carrying two boxes covered with a silk cloth. "Thank you, Draco," she thanked, stroking the boy's cheek lightly.

Kim saw the boy's cheeks turn a bright crimson then he left. "As the saviours of Golden City, I hereby reward you as official warriors of Golden City. You can contact us anytime with this necklaces that I have specially forged from the depths of Mountain Silver. "

Marianna handed the boxes to Kim and Rai. "Thank you, Marianna. We will never forget you," Kim said, hugging Marianna.

**A FEW HOURS LATER,**

Rai lead Kim onto the dance floor with the other couples of all ages: the old folk, the little kids. "So, enjoying yourself tonight?" asked Rai, pushing a lock of Kim's silky black hair behind her ear.

"Sure."

"I was really worried about you back there when you were fighting with Wallah. I'm lucky you didn't get hurt," whispered Rai.

"I'm sorry."

Kim lay her head on Rai's chest and swayed to the sweet melody. Rai wrapped his arms around Kim's waist and ran his fingers through her hair. He breathed in deep, enjoying the smell of the shampoo that Kim used to wash her hair.

"Well, we're back together again. There's nothing to worry about," said Rai, after a moment of silence.

Kim buried her head deeper into Rai's chest. "Is that tears I see?" asked Rai, teasingly as he lifted Kim's head from his chest.

Kim quickly wiped them away. "Why? Tell me, what's the matter?" Rai coaxed, wiping a tear that rolled down her cheek.

"I'm just so happy," Kim sobbed, smiling her most dazzling smile. "That we're save and sound."

Kim wiped her tears and hugged Rai, tightly. "I love you so much, Rai," Kim said, putting her arms around Rai's neck.

"I love you, too, Kimiko Toho."

Kim leaned up and gently touched his lips. She blushed a little.

**OUT IN THE ROYAL GARDENS, HALF AN HOUR LATER**

All the couples were out in the garden, enjoying the glorious shine of the moon. Kim and Rai sat down next to Marianna who was leaning on the boy who had handed Marianna the cases.

"Hi," greeted Kim, softly. "In love with a page?"  
Marianna laughed softly and whispered a reply, "Don't tell my mother. She doesn't really fancy Draco. She thinks his too low ranked for a queen like me."

"I think she just found out," replied Kim, pointing behind her.

Marianna looked up and found her mother standing on the balcony in her room. Marianna quickly turned back and leaned in closer to Draco. Her mother shook her head and went back into the room.

Kim leaned onto Rai's shoulder and sighed. Rai slipped his arm around her waist. Kim pushed Rai's arm away and leaned in to give him a kiss. Rai tucked his hand under her hair and kissed her deeply.

Kim ran her fingers through Rai's brown hair and leaned back into his chest. She looked at Marianna's direction to see her deeply smooching Draco, the page boy which her mother disliked.

Kim laughed, softly and turned back onto the moon.

**This is almost the end of the story. You can choose not to read the epilogue but you will miss half the magestic plot of the story. The epilogue is a chapter where Kim and Rai save the Dark Lands and end up in a very romantic situatuion when they get back home.**

**Now to refresh the most famous lines of every author imaginable,**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Epilogue:Part 1: A Scandel

**Yo, people. What's up? The ceiling. Ha ha ha. Welcome back to the story. This is the epilogue of Lost Love in An Amulet. This is the story where Kim and Rai saves the Dark Lands from all it's treachery. There's a sudden twist in this story. This one's a bit confusing after whatever you've read in my other chapters about the Dark Lands. **

**Thanks to all who read and more thanks to those who reviewed:**

**animeang317 (Thank you so much for being my most loyal reviewer and hope you enjoy the epilogue)**

**Lost Love in an Amulet: Epilogue**

**Part 1: A Scandel**

**AFTER THE PARTY,**

As Kim and Marianna climbed into bed, Marianna asked her, "I guess this is your last day here?"

"Yeah, Maybe I'll stay a day or two more. After I rescue the Dark Lands from it's treachery," replied Kim, picking up and pen and paper. She drew a picture on it.

She gave it to Marianna and then Marianna gasped. "This is beautiful."

"Well, it'll remind us of our friendship forever," Kim said, smiling.

Marianna tossed her blanket aside and got up. "Kim, I wanna give you something."

She pulled open a drawer and took out her tiara. She picked up a golden silk cloth and wrapped the tiara in it. She handed it to Kim. "But, Maria. I can't take this. It's your tiara," objected Kim, pushing it back into Marianna's hands.

"I can get another one made. Besides, you are part of the kingdom. You are profoundly known as the Princess of Golden City from now on, " Marianna said, putting the tiara back into Kim's hands.

"But I can't."

Marianna sighed and slapped her forehead. "Umm... why not?"

"Becuase I'm not from your world. "

"Kim, Kim. You will always be our Princess even if you have left Golden City. Your good work for us is like a gift from the Gods."

Kim looked at her and then nodded her head. "You know, this reminds me of a song. It's a love song but very touching," Kim said, putting her arm around Marianna and hugged her tightly. "You know, 'Looking through your eyes' by Leeann Rymes?"

Marianna nodded and then she started the first line.

**NEXT MORNING,**

Kim and Rai met in the dining hall early that morning, both dressed in fighting suits specially prepared for them by Marianna. Both had weapons of their choices chosen from the forgery designed to their choice.

"Ready, Rai?" asked Kim, sitting down at the dining table.

Rai sat opposite her and nodded, saying, "Yes. Just let us have breakfast first."

They ate while pouring over their strategy to defeat the monsters that rampage through the Dark Lands and terrifying all the people who dwell there. Marianna came down the stairs, dressed in warrior clothing. "Maria, what are you doing?" questioned Kim, eyeing her up and down.

"I'm joining you guys. What does it look like?"

"Marianna, why do you want to join us?" asked Rai, looking up from his bowl of chicken soup.

"Because, I want to feel what is it like to be fighting an enemy," replied Marianna, sitting down opposite Rai and Kim.

Kim and Rai sighed. "Okay, fine. You can join us. But if you get hurt, we're not responsible for you," Kim said, looking up at Marianna.

The trio soon finished up breakfast and then climbed onto three horses outside the gates of the castle and rode away towards the Dark Lands.

**THE BORDER OF THE DARK LANDS**

Rai, Kim and Marianna halted their horses. "Now, it's time to think it over once more," Kim said, sliding off her horse. "Marianna, do you really want to go with us into the Dark Lands?"

"Yup," replied Marianna with full confidence.

"Are you sure? If you get killed in there, Golden City will have no ruler," Rai added, slipping of his horse and drinking water.

Marianna frowned and thought for a while. "I'm still going. Besides, I'm half bored to bits sitting on the throne all day. I want to get out and do something worthwhile."  
"Okay," answered Kim, jumping onto her horse. "Let's get going." Rai slung himself back up again and rode into the forest after Kim.

Marianna followed after the two of her friends.

The forest was dark and cold. Kim lit up a fireball, picked up a stick and made a torch. The trio soon reached a clearing. "There's a village in there right?" asked Kim, turning round to look at Marianna.

"Yup. That's the only village the creatures don't attack."

Kim clicked the reins of her horse and rode along the path that was in front of her. "You should go first, My Lady," offered Rai, moving aside. "I'll bring up the rear."

Marianna nodded and rode down the path with Rai bringing in the rear. They three soon reached a clearing where people did not run free and wild, screaming their heads off. It was a calm peaceful place where people went to the market, children went to school and the men went to work. There was nothing wrong here. No havoc, just peace.

Kim approached an elderly lady. "Excuse me, there are rumours that there are monsters attacking the village in Dark Lands. Is the tale true?" Kim asked, politely.

The old lady laughed. "That's a bunch of hogwash to keep away nosy people." The old lady lowered her voice to a whisper. "You see, our lands has a thousand of riches which other people might want to steal."

"Thank you very much ma'am," thanked Kim, walking away.

"Well, coming here was a waste of time," Marianna sighed, jumping onto her horse.

The three were about to ride away but then the elderly lady ran up to them. "Miss, there is one thing..."

The elderly lady took them to her house, in the middle of a long stretch of houses. The house was a beautiful cottage with red roses creeping up the side of the house. It seemed to Kim that she enjoyed planting as her garden was a beautiful sight for sore eyes.

She unlocked the door of her cottage and said, "Come on in."

Marianna went in, followed by Rai and then lastly Kim. "Sit down, sit down," offered the old lady, sitting down in a worn out rocking chair. "I'm sory I have not made any tea."

"Never mind," Rai said, smiling his hearty smile. Kim sat down next to him and his arm snaked around her waist. She smiled.

"You were about to say something just now, ma'am," Marianna said, sitting down next to Kim. "Back there. Firstly, ma'am, you can start by telling us your name."

"I'm Claire Du Fon."

"Now, you were about to tell me something," Kim inquired, smiling gently and leaning her head onto Rai's shoulder. It had been such a long time since she did that.

"Oh yes. When I said there were no monsters, I didn't mean literally there are none. Every full moon, these wolf creatures come out and steal our food, some catching young women as their slaves."

Rai and Kim nodded, catching on with the story. Marianna was fiddling with a gadget she held in her lap. "Oh, no," she said, looking up her eyes full of fear. "Tonight's a full moon."

Claire gasped and clutched her forehead, fainting. "What do we do?" asked Marianna, frantically trying to get Claire to awake.

Kim's blue eyes gleamed and she said, "We'll work."

**THAT NIGHT**

**10'o CLOCK**

Kim who was dressed as a little milkmaid was going out to deliver milk to a family whose babies needed some. She had agreed to become one of the female victims to the creatures who came in the night.

She and Marianna kept in touch through a crystal-com(1) while Rai was waiting to leap into action which means following the creatures to where they took the girls.

Kim heard the thundering of padded paws and she grinned, making her way, slowly and carefully, choosing her every step. She then heard a low growl behind her and she grinned evn wider. She forgot that she was on a mission -and pretending to be a milkmaid and that she was currently not fit for combat- and she reached for her stunner in the back of her dress.

Then she remembered she was just a harmless little milkmaid. The creature landed a hand on her shoulder but she was surprised to find out that the paw was not furry at all. The creature who stood behind her spun her around and carried her on his shoulder.

She was not an inch frightened but as part of the gimic, she screamed and kicked with all her might. "There's no use screaming, chick," whispered the smooth and creamy voice of the teenage who was holding her. "I know all about your gimic."

Kim stopped her struggling and then she asked the boy, "Who are you?"

"You'll find out in a while, chick," came the smooth and creamy voice, caressing Kim's thoughts and wove her into a deep sleep.

"That's right. Sleep tight, chick."

Inside Kim's pocket came Marianna's voice, crackling over the crystal-com. "Kim! Kim!" called Marianna, her voice frantic. "Maria, here. If you can hear me, respond as soon as possible. Marianna here, over and out."

The teenage boy reached inside the pocket of Kim's apron and took out the crystal-com. "She won't be replying you, missy."

He slipped it into the pocket of his jeans and walked away with Kim on his shoulder. He didn't sense that Rai was hiding in the bushes and Rai's kudan had picked up the scent of Kim and her captor.

"Good boy,' whispered Rai, stroking his kudan's head. "Now follow Kim's scent."

**A GOOD 2 HOURS LATER,**

Kim awoke and rubbed her head. She was lying down on a soft feather bed with four posters and a mosquito netting. Soft downy pillows cushioned her head and a thick warm blanket was over her. 'Huh?' she thought, looking around. 'Is this a virtual prison or is this real?'

"Definetly not real," she told herself. "Who keeps prisoners in a room so fine made only for a princess?"

She threw off the blanket and explored the room. There was a dressing table made with only the finest of bronze and gold. The balcony lead out to a fine view of the ocean.

Just then, the doorknob was rattling. Kim quickly ran back into the room and jumped back onto the bed. Kim turned onto her side and pretended to be asleep. "You can't fool me, chick," came the same smooth and creamy voice from last night. "I know you're awake. I can sense."

Kim's blood was boiling. She flipped around as well as tossing the blanket off her. "What do you want with me!" she demanded, angrily throwing a fireball at the door.

The teenage boy who stood there dodged the fireball. He came in and shut the door behind him. "What the hell do you want?" asked Kim, eyeing him, curiously.

"I need you to help me," the teenage boy said, sitting on the edge of Kim's bed.

"Why should I help you?' asked Kim, smirking. "Give me a very good reason."

The teenage boy laughed and said, his voice low and creepy, "I know all about you, Toho. I know where you come from and what you will do. You see, I'm a telepath and a psychic."

Kim snorted and replied, sarcastically, "So? That doesn't give me a very good reason to help you."

"I know you want to help me, Toho. You can't resist helping out someone."

Kim pushed him away and said, "Alright. What do you want me to do?"

The teenage boy rubbed his chin like he was thinking. "I want you to eliminate the princess."

Kim gasped and replied, firmly, "I won't do it. Absolutely not. Who are you in the first place?"

The teenage boy cackled and said in a different voice, "Well, guess who?" He shape-shifted into someone I knew really well.

"Wallah," Kim gasped, backing away from the person she feared the most.


End file.
